Dare You To Move
by BellusSicarius
Summary: One-Shot! Kensi and Deeks have had a hard day at work, so they go to a bar to let out some steam and end up dancing together.


Deeks and Kensi were sitting at the team's favorite bar after work. They had just finished a difficult case, and Deeks almost got killed by a drug member with a gun. Deeks flashed back to the scene earlier in the day.

_The team had been investigating a drug cartel that had killed a Marine. They had finally managed to corner the guy by a warehouse, and Deeks was the first to reach him. Deeks had his gun up, aimed at the man, who raised his gun and shot, not even giving Deeks a chance to shoot back._

_Callen, hearing the shot, came up behind the guy and shot him in the head twice. Then kicking his gun out of his hand and away from him. _

_Kensi had just round the corner when she saw Deeks go down, and she screamed out "DEEKS!" She immediately was at her partner's side, yanking her over-shirt off and pressing it against his shoulder. _

_Deeks had whimpered in pain, "Kens?" _

_Kensi had lifted his head into her lap, "It's okay Deeks, its gonna be okay, just hold on. Help is on the way."_

After the event, Deeks had noticed Kensi was a little shaken up as well, and he was worried about her.

They both sat at the bar, alternating between drinking their beers and hard liquor. Kensi tried to keep Deeks from seeing the tears in her eyes; she had almost lost him today. He was her partner, she trusted him with everything, he couldn't leave her like her father and Jack had.

What she didn't know, is that Deeks had seen her tears, and he didn't know what to say to make it better. That's when a slow song came on over the speakers.

"Come on Kens, let's dance." Deeks grabbed his partner's hand and led her on the dance floor.

Kensi gave him a weird look, but reluctantly followed him on the dance floor. He placed one hand on her hip, and held the other up for hers, in turn Kensi put one of her hands on his shoulder, and the other in his hand.

Welcome to the planet  
>Welcome to existence<br>Everyone's here  
>Everyone's here<br>Everybody's watching you now  
>Everybody waits for you now<br>What happens next  
>What happens next <p>

Deeks looked into Kensi's eyes, turning them both in a circle, keeping his gaze locked on hers the whole time.

_[Chorus]_  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to move  
>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor<br>I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>Like today never happened  
>Today never happened before <p>

Kensi could see the intensity and passion in Deek's eyes, and it scared her. She couldn't let herself fall in love with him, they were partners. They faced danger every day, and she couldn't live with herself if something happened to him.

Welcome to the fallout  
>Welcome to resistance<br>The tension is here  
>Tension is here<br>Between who you are and who you could be  
>Between how it is and how it should be <p>

Deeks pulled Kensi closer to him; their bodies flush against each other. He could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes.

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
>Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell<br>Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
>Where you gonna go?<br>Where you gonna go?  
>Salvation is here <p>

Deeks leaned in closer, his lips less than an inch away from hers. "Kensi," He whispered.

I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to move  
>Like today never happened<br>Today never happened  
>Today never happened<br>Today never happened before

Their lips met, and they kissed each other with every feeling and emotion in their bodies. They were both reassuring each other that they were there, they were alive, and that everything was going to be okay.

When Kensi pulled back, her eyes met Deeks, hers filled with tears. "I was so scared. I almost lost you today. Deeks… Marty, I love you." Her eyes fell, afraid of his reaction.

Marty put his hand under her chin, tipping her head back to look at him. "I'm okay Kens, I'm right here." He placed her hand on his chest over his heart, "And I love you Kensi Marie Blye."

They continued their slow dance, just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.


End file.
